


Robin(s) and Phillip

by marauders



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders/pseuds/marauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, that encore scene is one of the awaited scenes for him because it’s specifically him and hyungs. But, what if it does not? What if the Robin does that to all Phillip, not just him? Kyuhyun doesn’t want that to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin(s) and Phillip

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came after my convos with jusrecht on twitter today. And i cannot help but write it, sorry for all the grammatical errors.

It wasn’t planned at all. Or at least it’s not for Kyuhyun. 

Before that specific part, the two musical actors played their parts according to the rehearsal. Until the encore came. Ki-Joon hyung suddenly looked at him with a certain smile that made him blush. Kyuhyun looked down, trying to hide his blushing face when the ruffles came. It really didn’t help his case of blushing at all. Kyuhyun hoped no one knew what he felt at that time.

The next play that Ki-Joon played as Robin Hood, Kyuhyun already prepared his self to the encore, the smiles, and the ruffles.

The smiles came as expected but the ruffles didn’t come directly after that. Feeling dejected but still hopeful, Kyuhyun didn’t lift up his head. When he felt, the affectionate ruffles on his hair, he felt the familiar rush on his stomach that get to his cheeks. Annoyed of his own response, Kyuhyun couldn’t do anything but smiles on his own.

Kyuhyun didn’t expect the pats become a scene for Robin and Phillip so imagine his surprised but happy feelings when Goonmyung hyung also did the same as KiJoon. His stomach didn’t give him as much butterfly as the previous hyung, but Kyuhyun has to accept that he likes it.

Yoo Junsang hyung didn’t do that the first encore they did together. So, Kyuhyun was expecting with hopeful and wariness. He didn’t want to be too hopeful just to feel crushed afterward. But, when his wish came true, Kyuhyun only could sigh in relief and curse at himself when his usual blushing came back.

Now, that encore scene is one of the awaited scenes for him because it’s specifically him and hyungs. But, what if it does not? What if the Robin does that to all Phillip, not just him? Kyuhyun doesn’t want that to happen. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kyuhyun arrived at the café, the three Robin(s) are already there. He hurriedly came to the table and gives a bow, “Hyungs…”

“Why are you late?” patronized Yoo Junsang, “You are the one who invited us here.”

“I’m sorry, hyung, “ said Kyuhyun, “the recording running late. I came here as fast as I can.” He gives his three hyungs his best puppy looks. It works like a charm.

Junsang sighs, “It’s okay.” Goonmyung only smiles while Kijoon looks at him, “So, what is the reason you asked us to come?”

Full of determination, Kyuhyun pouts, “Hyungs, you cannot do it with anyone else, okay?”

Three blank faces look back at him.

“That ruffles…” now he is whining, he cannot help it.

Goonmyung starts, “What do you mean, Kyu? We don’t understand…”

“Hyungs-ah, that ruffles, the one with Robin and Phillip on encore..”

KiJoon eyes sparks in recognition, “You don’t want us to do that to Yoseob and Sunghwan?” He laughs, “But, why? They are also Phillip.”

“…and Yoseob are younger than you, you know?” teases Junsang.

“You cannot.” Kyuhyun crosses his hands childishly, “I forbid you.”

The three men laughs so hard at him that makes him more annoyed.

“Okay, we won’t, right guys?” said Junsang to Kijoon and Goonmyung while the other two nods still giggling.

“We will only do this to you,” said Kijoon lovingly ruffling his hair, Junsang and Goonmyung follow his action. The only thing Kyuhyun can do, of course, is smiling shyly while looking down.

End.


End file.
